New job, Old hobbies
by Mobiusman3
Summary: Moved From the Hellsing Organization due to the fears of stodgy old men, Seras Victoria is sent to teach/train at the DWMA. What's more, the group she is charged with leading in special operations has more nuts than a granola bar. Some swearing, description of graphic violence may increase rating. All characters are owned by their respective copyright holders, used under fair use.
1. Transfer

It was near to noon, the safest time to speak about a vampire's fate with said vampire in the building. Hellsing's leader had spent most of the morning opening a portal, one that for now was simply for communication, but would perhaps be used to transport a very important passenger. The one he sought to call far outranked him, yet seemed more than willing to converse in an equal, even friendly manner.

The ancient deity, opening the dialogue, after ensuring the portal was stable. "So why do you want us to take 'Her'?"

"Yes Lord Death. The other members of the Round Table are scared of 'Her' and the Heir's attachment to her." Explained the leader of Hellsing.

"What will 'She' be coming with?" Inquired the god.

"The coffin, 'food', arms, and ammo."

"That will be excellent. We will prepare a suitable set of rooms. Underground, of course."

...some days later...

"'She's' ready to be moved?" Asked Lord Death.

"Yes." Replied the master vampire hunter.

"Good. How was 'Her' reaction?"

"Understandably...displeased. 'She' did like that little girl so."

"Let's hope the portal not only holds up, but that 'She' makes it through alright."

"We are ready on this end."

"Perfect. Let's get this over with."

Turning from the portal, the man stepped from the room calling for the vampire that had served him and the crown so faithfully for over a hundred years, yet was being cast out for such devotion. She walked forward, dragging a small train of carts loaded with a coffin, several large gun cases, ammo crates, and large coolers. Stopping before the portal, she paused, huffing.

"Is this really necessary? Haven't I proved my commitment to King and Country?"

"If it were up to me Seras, you would the Heir's nanny. But my say so doesn't count for much these days."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot to me." The Draculina said, smiling sadly. "I'll miss you, and give the prince my love."

"I will, soldier." He replied, returning her smile along with a salute, which she mirrored.

"I'll be going then, I guess." She turned towards the portal once more, and pulling her train of belongings and weapons, she stepped through.


	2. Arrival

Awaiting Seras on the other side of the portal was something she had not expected. She stood in a large, sandy plain, dotted with what seemed to be tombstones, in the form of crosses, some with extra branches. Before her was a strange menagerie. Three humans, all adults, were arranged to greet her, along with what seemed to be a large shadow being, wearing a stylized skull mask.

"So, um, I'm Seras. I'm guessing the tall, dark, and inhuman one is Lord Death" the draculina began, tentatively.

"That would be correct" The humanoid deity replied, in his sing-song voice. "And these are some of my staff. We have Spirt Albarn, the Death scythe, Dr. Franken Stein, one of my best meisters and instructors, and his current partner, Miss Marie Mjolnir" turning to the aforementioned three, he continued "This is Miss Seras Victoria, she is a expert monster hunter, specializing in vampires. She is from a different realm, but there is much overlap between her previous duties and our own activities. She will be working with us for the foreseeable future."

Seras turned to the three that her new boss had indicated, taking stock of these new co-workers. The farthest on the left, Spirit, was a red-head in a black-on-black suit with a tie in the form of a cross. Next was the Doctor, seemingly an albino given his pale skin and white hair and eyes. Most odd was the large scar on his face and the rather large screw that seemingly pierced his head. Lastly was the woman, roughly her own height, with long blonde hair and an eye patch with a stylised thunderbolt on it.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to explain your own history Seras?" asked Lord Death. "So that the others have an idea of whom they are working with."

"Alright then, sir. I guess I should start with the big things. One: I'm a vampire" she pause seeing the skepticism in the faces of the humans before her, "Two: I've been dead for a hundred and thirty years, and was alive for twenty years prior. I served with the Holy Royal Order of Protestant Knights, or the Hellsing organization. For over a hundred years I have hunted and exterminated undead and supernatural threats. If you feel any feelings of apprehension towards working with me, then know that I served out of my own free will, and my desire to serve my king and country. If you have any doubts as if I am telling you the truth…" she paused, and then suddenly flared her power, shifting her left arm into a massive wing of living, writhing shadow and demonic flame. "This is what a Nosferatu is capable of."

The humans were stunned the sudden display. Gone was the small woman in the military uniform. In her place was an unliving monster that radiated a sense of death and the unholy.

"Now," she said, her voice having become as if many were speaking as one, turning to Lord Death "About my rooms."


	3. Installation

"Very well, Miss Victoria" The Shinigami paused "Meet Sid outside. He will take you to you room."

"Thank you" and with that Seras turned and walked out of the room. Beyond the door she found that she was in a castle, with a blueish man standing before her. "I assume you're Sid."

"That would be correct. Now, if you'll follow me, we have a long walk ahead of us. There will be a lot of stairs, so if you need any help, I'll call some people…" The zombie began.

"That's quite alright" the vampire interjected "I'm sure I can manage" she said, laughing slightly as she hefted all three carts with her shadow tendrils. The two started for the subterranean sections of the building. It took perhaps 45 minutes to reach a long, stone hallway, lined with torches. Turning to a door, Sid opened into a room, appointed with a bed, a television, sink, mirror, couch, some rugs, and some tasteful painting.

"There are more room behind the back wall. I've read the file your former employer sent us. There is a refrigerator for the blood, a full table for your planning, gun racks, a place for your coffin, a large chair. The entire thing is done up like your former quarters. There is a phone and a mirror as well. On the table are files for the staff and student you may wish to work with along with one for a mission we'd like you to undertake. Also there are books that may be useful so that you can understand the capabilities of those who work here. Write 42-42-564 and knock three times on the mirror to call Lord Death with your choices."

"Thanks Sid. I'll be sure to call" she called as the undead man left. She then phased through the back wall, pulling her belongings behind her. "_He was right,_" she thought "_it does look like my old rooms._" She swiftly placed her coffin behind the tall, heavy oak chair and set about moving the blood she brought into the fridge. Her next stop was the gun racks, dropping off her _Harkonnens_ mk I & II along with large ammo boxes, and setting in the pair of _Jackal_ pistol she had also brought along with a suitably large number of clips. Finally, she returned to the main room and set down at the table, looking through the files. A few individuals stood out quickly as those she would like to have on a mission. Two namely were one Crona, a student, and a special instructor named Mifune. After a brief read of the mission, she slowly formed a plan, and roster of those she would bring. A quick conversation with Lord Death later and she had arraigned to meet to meet with the members of her chosen team. They may not have been the most stable bunch, but had proven themselves as capable agents. What's more, is that she was used to working with crazy.


	4. Preperation

The eleven that Seras had chosen had been gathered in a empty classroom. They numbered three adults, eight teens. Once they had all been briefed by Sid that they had been chosen for a mission, but could decline participation, Seras walked in. She nodded to Dr. Stein and Marie, the two whom she had already met, and then turn to the others, gauging them. She turned to one of the stacks of files on the desk in the room, and passed them out.

"This is an edited copy of my file. It contains all the information you will need to be able to make a choice on whether you wish to accept this mission based on who is in charge. The actual mission file will be handed out after you have all read this one. Is this understood?" The draculina asked.

Five minutes at most ticked by before the slowest reader had finished. Seeing that no complaints had been raised, Seras then distributed the mission file. "Now, let's begin your briefing proper. This mission is to Rio, in Brazil. We will be posing as two families going on vacation together. Each of your files contains the family trees we will be using. They will go as such: Myself and Mifune will be one couple, we will be looking after Soul, Crona, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Tsubaki will be Mifune's daughter from an earlier marriage. Crona and Soul will be from mine. Black Star is Soul's friend, along for the trip. We will be the Bloods. Dr. Stein and Marie will be a couple, with Maka, Patti, and Liz as their kids, with Kid along for the trip as well. Stein and I will be an amicably divorced couple, to cement why our families are vacationing together. This means that Soul and Crona, you two will be the 'sons' of Stein and I. Are there any questions any of you have at this point?"

"Yeah" called Soul, speaking up. "Why the whole 'families on vacation' thing? Why not go in as D.W.M.A. agents?"

"Good question." Seras replied. "The reason is that we aren't sure what we are dealing with. We have been asked in by the Brazilian government, unofficially. They don't know what exactly is going on. All they know is that people are going missing. So they called us. It could be Kishin, could be gangs. They just want some deniability if this goes south." She paused, thinking. "And knowing my track record with missions to Brazil, it most likely will. All you need to know is that if it is Kishin or some weird witch cult it's all you guys. If it turns out to be gangs, then the government takes over and we get a free trip to Brazil. If it is something else which I personally think it is, then I'll handle it."

"So, now that you all know the mission, is anyone backing out?" She asked, pausing. "No? Good, then we prepare to leave tomorrow. We go to Vegas from Death city, then private jet to Rio."


End file.
